The invention is directed to a semiconductor arrangement having an insulating substrate of the type having at least two interconnects located on the substrate and electrically separated from one another. At least one semiconductor body is provided with contacts, and electrical connections exist between the contacts and the interconnects. Connecting leads are provided, one of which is electrically connected to one of the two interconnects.
A semiconductor arrangement of the described type is the subject matter of an earlier German patent application P 36 35 956.4. One exemplary embodiment shows that the connecting leads carrying the load current are arranged at opposite ends of the substrate. They thus form a relatively high inductance in the load circuit, whereby a high voltage that can lead to the destruction of the semiconductor components is induced when the semiconductor arrangement is shut off with a high level of load current.